Tsuki no hikari he · A la luz de la Luna
by Kiriahtan
Summary: FanFic autoconclusivo ambientado en el pasado de Gaara. Traducción del titulo A la luz de la luna. ¿A qé soy mala con los summarys? Por cierto, cualquier comentario, se acepta. Por cierto... el FF tiene parte de realidad.


Tras el apoyo recibido con mi primer FanFic (Kodoku? Iee!) he decidido colgar mi segundo FanFic de Naruto. Este no tiene continuación y está ambientado en el pasado de Gaara. La chica que aparece en el fic, sin nombre, soy yo (con siete/ocho años).

Se me ocurrió el fanFic porque siempre me ha gustado Gaara porque me identifico con él (yo siempre estoy sola y hay algunos que huyen de mi incluso... vete tu a saber porqué) y, ayer, deprimida, pensé que él era afortunado: al menos sí sabía por qué esta solo. Y de ahí surguió la idea del Fic.

El fic viene con ilustración peor no logro ponerla aquí U.u Bueno, buscad en la web de mi peril (mi nick es Kiriahtan) pues ahí tnego un art de titulo "Loneliness" ese es.

**Tsuki no hikari he; A la luz de la luna**

_FF de Naruto_

La luna ejercía sobre él un curioso efecto. Era como hipnótica, y cuando pendía del cielo no podía evitar observarla con atención. Especialmente cuando estaba llena. Era, misteriosa, una observadora muda de lo que acontecía bajo sus pies. Y cuando se hallaba en la fase creciente, parecía que ensanchaba su sonrisa para reírse, cruelmente, de las penurias de los mortales que caminaban por el suelo.

Esa noche se encontraba en todo su esplendor: una esfera plateada cuyos cráteres apenas se divisaban desde el suelo, lejana e inalcanzable, enigmática como pocas cosas en el mundo, hermosa a más no poder. Cualquier palabra empleada para describirla perecía, efímera, ante tal espectáculo.

No obstante, nadie la contemplaba,

Todo estaban en sus casas, terminando de cenar y yéndose a dormir, acomodándose bajo las colchas y sábanas, apagando las velas y luces que aún quedaban en sus hogares, cerrando los ojos tras un día de trabajo arduo.

Sin embargo, alguien si tenía ojos para ese astro.

Tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre la piedra del alfeizar de la ventana, observando el astro en el cielo con atención. Sus ojos verdes tenían marcadas profundas ojeras a su alrededor, causadas por el nunca dormir. Aquel privilegio quedaba fuera del alcance de aquel joven que apenas tendría siete u ocho años a lo sumo. El cabello rojo contrastaba con la palidísima piel y, esta, a su vez, con aquellas ojeras.

El niño miró hacía un lado. Estaba en su cuarto, solo, como siempre, y, afuera, en el resto de la magnífica casa, dormían todos los que la habitaban.

Contempló de nuevo la luna antes de bajarse de la silla donde estaba sentado. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de su habitación. Nadie pareció percatarse de que salía de la casa, una de las más llamativas de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. No en vano era el hogar del cuarto maestro kazekage y su familia.

El muchacho caminó por las calles desiertas de la villa, contemplando todo con sus ojos verdes. A un lado de una casa había una pelota, algo desgastada, apoyada, tomándose un descanso pues al día siguiente varios chiquillos volverían a jugar con ella. Pasó junto al mercado, normalmente abarrotado de gente que gritaba y hablaba, reía y charlaba. Ahora parecía muerto, hogar solo de los espíritus de la noche si gustaban visitarlo.

Siguió caminando. Vio un poco más allá la academia de ninjas de la villa, con toda luz apagada, repentinamente sin vida. El único lugar con alguna luz fue el cuartel de policía, aunque, cuando pasó por ahí, nadie se fijó en él. Adentro solo quedarían dos o tres haciendo la guardia nocturna, casi innecesaria pues nunca ocurría nada.

Acabó llegando, distraído, a una terraza sobre uno de los muchos edificios de la Aldea de la Arena. Se sentó en la balaustrada, sin que sus pies llegaran al suelo, contemplando la luna en silencio, mientras esta iluminaba tenuemente el mundo a su alrededor.

A la luz de la luna lograba olvidarse de todo. Por unos instantes el dolor de su corazón, ese terrible dolor causado por el rechazo y la soledad, se esfumaba un momento. Había oído hablar de eso de que los que rechazan son los que realmente pierden, los que debían lamentarse, pero eran simples palabras vacías. Ellos parecían siempre tan tranquilos, ajenos por completo a aquel dolor dentro de él. Siempre felices… menos cuando él se acercaba. Más vacías sonaban aquellas palabras si, además, quien las pregonaba también lo prefería tener lejos. Porque esas palabras siempre iban dirigidas a otro.

A él nunca le dedicaban una palabra de consuelo.

Oyó tras él un movimiento, pero no hizo ningún gesto. La arena lo protegería de cualquier atacante, lo sabía bien. No había de que preocuparse.

- H-hola – dijo una voz tras él.

Tampoco entonces contesto. No iba aquella palabra dirigida a él. Seguramente quien fuera estaría hablando con otra persona, y él, solo los oía por estar cerca. Aquel saludo, simplemente, no podía estar dedicado a él.

Notó como alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Eran pasos lentos, cuidadosos, casi precavidos. Y oyó decir su nombre en una pregunta:

- Tú eres Sabaku no Gaara¿verdad?

Parecía que, en realidad, si se dirigían a él. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a quien fuera que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra sin ser obligado.

A apenas un metro y medio había otro muchacho, no, era una chica, pero llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro muy corto. Vestía ropas anchas y parecía tener su misma edad. Todo ello podía llevar al error de creer que era un chiquillo en vez de una niña. Levantó la cabeza levemente, mirando a Gaara con una sonrisa trémula y algo tímida en los labios. Sus ojos mostraban amabilidad y sufrimiento, siendo de un profundo color oscuro.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó tras dudar un momento, el chico.

- Tú eres Gaara.

- Si – asintió el otro.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó levemente. Se acercó a él y se subió a la balaustrada, junto a él. Sus ojos volaron hacía la luna.

- Es hermosa.

Gaara la contempló también.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de pronto el chico, aún sin volver a mirar a la muchacha. Ambos observaban la luna pendida del cielo, acompañada de estrellas clavadas con alfileres en el firmamento -. ¿Por qué te has acercado a mí?

- Tú también estás solo.

Gaara recayó en aquel "también". La miró un momento y vio en sus ojos un gran dolor, un dolor que él conocía bien: el dolor de la soledad. No había arma que dañara más que el rechazo, el aislamiento, el miedo a uno…

Comprendió que ella era como él.

- ¿Sabes? Te envidio, Sabaku no Gaara – murmuró la chica, bajando la mirada al suelo. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban levemente, húmedos.

Él no dijo nada.

- Tú estás solo, como yo. Pero, al menos, cuando te preguntas por qué estás solo tienes una respuesta: en ti habita Shukaku, a quien todos temen. Eres fuerte, Gaara, muy fuerte. En cambio, yo, cuando me pregunto por qué estoy sola en un rincón siempre, porque la gente no quiere estar conmigo… Cuando me pregunto eso no tengo respuesta.

El rostro de la muchacha se convirtió en una mueca de dolor infinito. Trataba de retener las lágrimas, sin lograrlo. Estas empezaron a rodar por sus carrillos pálidos, grandes gotas de agua salada.

Gaara no sabía que responder. Aquella muchacha sufría tanto como él, o más, porque, a diferencia de él, ella no sabía porqué estaba sola.

- ¿Quién eres? – inquirió al cabo de unos minutos.

Ella sonrió un momento y miró al muchacho. Ambas miradas se quedaron trabadas un momento. En los ojos de él aún se veía un poco de sentimiento, que, poco a poco, iba siendo devorado por el odio a los demás. Aquel sentimiento que había enterrado cuando Yashamaru murió tratando de matarlo por orden de su padre. Aquel sentimiento que nunca creyó que emergería y que esa muchacha había despertado levemente.

- Eso no importa. No mereces estar solo. Nadie lo merece – sonrió levemente -. Eres afortunado dentro de la desgracia, Gaara.

No dijo nada más la muchacha, solo se bajó de la balaustrada y se fue por donde había venido. Aunque, antes, dijo levemente.

- Adiós, Sabaku no Gaara, estoy muy contenta de haber podido hablar contigo.

Cerró levemente los ojos en una sonrisa y se fue.

Gaara se quedó allí, solo nuevamente, mirando la luna.

No estaba completamente solo.

Tenía una amiga.

Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios.

**FIN**

Página 3 de 3


End file.
